Palonis
Palonis was a ninja trained on Mount Gosai, and an ally of King Weavel. After Weavel's assassination at the start of the war, Palonis fought to find the killers and avenge his ally. Fighting Asmodeus on the hull of the Legacy alongside Grumpy, he finally cornered the Prince on the gantry of Nerf Castle, dealing him a fatal blow before dying. Since the war, Palonis has been canonised, becoming a symbol of justice and principles. History Early Career Palonis first came to the land of Iwaku during the reign of Gabriel Zero, where he sat back and observed the land's denizens with awe and admiration. Untrained and unrefined, he realized that if his skills were ever to match up to the proud warriors that permeated the land, he would need to train himself, body and mind. And so he left, almost for a whole year. When he returned, Gabriel had vanished, and the land was under the leadership of Asmodeus. In that time, the world was quiet and stagnant, and it seemed like the people would never break out of their miasma. The Flight of the Legacy Though weak of power, Palonis found his true strength in training others to fulfill their own greatness. Using his abilities of dimensional travel, he looked over the affairs of a band of refugees on a ship called the Legacy, providing little alterations to their powers and traits to achieve his ultimate goal: balance. Some would have their power increased, and many would have their power downgraded, so that all were equal to one another. The ninja's devotion towards maintaining equilibrium would become a large part of his motivations in events to come. The survivors of that refugee ship would eventually cross the dimensional rift and become Asmodeus's personal guard. The Admin War Palonis's main contribution towards Iwaku's future would be in The Admin War. Apprenticed as he was to King Weavel at the time, the ninja took it upon himself to avenge his master's death after his assassination by a purported agent of Asmodeus. When Lycan Queen, leader of the Shapeshifter Guild, went over to the angel's side, he systematically worked his way up her hierarchy of officers, defeating them one by one. However, he took so long doing so that by the time he finally confronted Lycan, she had already turned back to his side again, along with Asmodeus. Still determined to exact his vengeance, Palonis discovered his path blocked by Jack Shade, who soundly defeated the ninja in a duel atop his personal aircraft, seemingly killing him. But that was not the end for the ninja. Using his powers of darkness, he reanimated himself as an undead warrior, just in time to see Asmodeus join Paorou and start terrorizing the world again. Coming after him, he confronted Asmodeus atop the battlements of Nerf Castle. His powers weakened by the dark angel's Confluence abilities, the ninja dealt Asmodeus a fatal blow while taking one in return, resulting in the deaths of both combatants. At the end of the War, almost all of the people involved were brought back to life, Palonis included. Having resigned himself to death, the ninja found his sudden revival distressing, and he fled to the top of Mount Gosai, where he disappeared from the public eye for years. Powers Palonis is a master of the art of Ninjitsu, which draws power from the wielder's own psyche (known as Ki) to create fire and darkness, stimulate the muscles, and summon beings from another dimension to fight for him. Strong surges of emotion can create devastating results, as the power is linked directly to willpower. Some manifestations of this power include: '''Kidoken: '''A purple fireball that shoots out from the caster's palm. If charged up, several fireballs can be shot out at once. '''Ki Wave: '''A tidal wave of purple fire, usually shallow enough to simply be jumped over. '''Ki Flash: '''A quick lunge across a long distance. This ability isn't used often, due to its tendency to require lots of charging. '''Ki Teleport: '''Palonis's most overused technique, due to being an eggshell in terms of physique. Longer distances create more delay from when the caster disappears to when he appears. Category:Mythos Characters